dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Lobster
× 2, , × 2}} Rock Lobsters are neutral creatures found in Caves. They eat Rocks and other minerals, all of which can be given to them as food. They grow over time, slowly regenerate their health, and come in a variety of rocky colors. They are also immune to the freezing effect of the Ice Staff. With normal damage modifier characters, depending on size, they take 31-52 hits with a Spear, 27-43 with a Bat Bat, 23-36 with a Tentacle Spike, 20-31 with a Ham Bat and Thulecite Club, and 17-27 with Dark Sword to be killed when not camouflaged. When killed, they shatter and drop Meat, Rocks, and Flint. They can be found in areas of guano turf with some Boulders. Behaviour Rock Lobsters are slow-moving and live in herds. They grow over time; while they do so, their size, Health, and damage increases, while speed decreases. They roam around looking for Rocks and Flint to eat, only fighting when they are attacked. When attacked, Rock Lobsters hide by camouflaging themselves as large stones. While hiding, their stone shells absorb 95% of damage. Like Pigs, Rock Lobsters can be convinced to follow and fight for the character when given any minerals, such as rocks, flint, gold, or any gem; however, they only follow for about 3 minutes (6 segments) per item (the "elemental" value of the item does not factor in to this). Each additional elemental item fed to the Rock Lobster will increase the loyalty time by another 6 segments, up to a maximum of 2.5 days (same as pigs). Rock Lobsters will go to sleep after spending 2 days awake. A sleeping Rock Lobster will awaken after half a day asleep. Time of day or darkness level does not factor into their sleeping habits. A Rock Lobster may also be put to sleep with the Pan flute or with four Sleep Dart. Rock Lobsters multiply quite quickly. Players can take a few out of the caves and bring them near your base. When hounds come attacking, the rock lobsters will make quick work of them when a hound accidentally attacks one. Unfortunately, this make it nearly impossible to gather the gems dropped from the hounds. This is not advised though, due to the Rock Lobster being nearly impossible to get rid off easily, making it a problem when eventually there will be hundreds of them in an area. Hunting Rock Lobsters have high health and protect themselves from damage. They also live in herds and will defend each other when necessary. Additionally, their health slowly regenerates. All of this taken together means that Rock Lobsters are very difficult to kill. When possible, it's a good idea to separate one from the group before fighting it, or use ranged weapons as they are slow-moving, which allows for multiple hits in a short time. Also an effective way to kill the Rock Lobster is to Kite. Trivia *Rock Lobsters were added to the game in the It's Not a Rock! update. *Rock Lobsters may have been inspired by the B-52's song "Rock Lobster", although this version doesn't appear to play or listen to rock music. *Rock Lobsters may also have been inspired by the actual Rock Lobster, although this version is a lobster with a shell made out of rock. Both real life rock lobsters and Don't Starve Rock Lobsters eat rocks. *It takes 40 days for a Rock Lobster to reach its maximum size, health, and attack power. *The rock is merely a shell protecting them as they drop meat, indicating they are meat creatures and not some silicon-based life-form. Bugs *If the character befriended a Rock Lobster and some spiders start to attack the character, the Rock Lobster will only attack the first spider and not all of them. Gallery 2013-06-08 00010.jpg|Four Rock Lobsters, one is hiding LittleRocky.png|Wilson with a small Rock Lobster Fully Grown Rocky.png|Wilson and fully grown Rock Lobster Run.png|Wilson being attacked by a full-sized Rock Lobster 04BrFrF.jpg|Fully grown Rock Lobsters overpowering a Spider Queen. Notice the size difference. At war.png|Rock Lobsters fighting Rocky Sleep.png|A Rock Lobster sleeping Rocky Dead.png|A dead Rock Lobster rock lobster eating flint.jpg| Rock lobster eating flint. ru:Шляпа_бифало Category:Animals Category:Mobs Category:Hunchbacks Category:Cave Creatures Category:Followers Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Hiders Category:Mob Spawning Entities